Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-31292000-20180118100337
DCR CHOICE SURVIVOR SEASON 3: This season has been full of wiki participation, teams and amazing people. I couldn’t thank you all enough for your amazing response to this show. It seems to get more and more response and participation with every season and that’s great! I just wanted to express how happy I am that this series has lifted off and it will definitely be back for a 4th season! But we’ll get onto that later. Now it is time for a few notices before we announce the winner! THE ICON AWARDS: I asked the finalists if in there speech they could tell me who there favourite contestant has been through out this season. Little did they know this was for a brand new award, which is based on personality and participation, someone who comes out with iconic lines and is a down right LEGEND! This award is called The Icon Award, it will be presented once every season from now on and the winner of this award will get a free pass into a special season in later months....... but less about that mysterious, far off season! Let’s announce the winner of THE ICON AWARD! The winner............. is...................... GHEZZI! Well done Ghezzi, you are the winner of THE ICON AWARD! I will explain your prize to you........ another time........ But now it is time for us to announce the ACTUAL winner of DCR Choice Survivor Season 3! THE WINNERS ANNOUNCEMENT: So, with out further or do, let’s get into this! I just want to say that because I don’t have premium survey monkey, it only counts the first 100 votes. Just to clear up some of the voting issues. The person who did the best speech is also Mew, because she delivered it extremely well. In 3rd Place.................. with 0 votes.................... ALPERANDO! ALPERANDOS STORY: He came into this season, brand new to the competition! He defied the odds though by making it all the way to the finals, beating lots of other people! He has been a great contestant! In 2nd Place.................. with 54 votes..................... HBDCR! HBDCR’S STORY: HBDCR came into this season as ‘the one who never made it that far’. But he managed to have possibly the best comeback in DCR Choices history. It has really meant something for him and seeing him have the full experience really helped me get to know his great and determined personality. He will go down in history as one of the best contestants in the show..... and you never know..... I might give him another shot in season 4! And the winner.................. of DCR Choice Survivor Season 3............... with 56 votes.............. and the extra 10 votes, giving her 66 votes................. MEW! MEWS STORY: Mew came in as an Ultra Star after having a great run on season 2, getting into the finals and making smart choices. She has repeated that in this season and really proved the same thing! Managing to get only 1 Choice wrong in her run from episode 3 all the way to now! She is also the only contestant to get into the finals 2 times! She has been one of the greatest contestants ever and has taken the crown as the third winner of this show! THE WINNERS GALLERY: Season 1 - Chewbacca Season 2 - Robsquad Season 3 - Mew Season 4 - ??? SEASON 4 SNEAK PEEK: So guys, the applications for season 4 will go out tomorrow and it is time to give you a sneak peek of what is in store! 3 IS THE LUCKY NUMBER! So, now you can speculate all you want..... give me some guesses in the comments! But for now well done to Mew and HAPPY CROSSING!